Forbidden Love
by CaPe
Summary: Set in AU. When Fate places her between Love and Duty, Tsukushi must learn to choose. Please read Author's note before reading the proglogue. R&R pls!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: **For those who are Christians, you might not want to read the prologue as it contains things that go against the Bible. Please do not feel offended. Thanks**. Anyway, my friends who read the prologue told me this is like LOTR and that it should be more for a motion picture than a story. Well, I leave you guys to be the judge! R&R Please!

Prologue:

15 million years ago, Light and Darkness both ruled middle Earth together in balance. The Land was barren till Light decided to create Live. Hence, mankind, animals and plants walked the earth.

Darkness felt it was only fair if he had a part to play in Live, therefore he gave emotions to them; pain, terror and sorrow, hoping that from these, they will learn to treasure and appreciate peace and joy.

The serenity of middle lasted for 2 centuries when Darkness decided to bestow them another emotion; desire. It was from this desire that Darkness's son; Evil was born into this world. Evil was not like Darkness who knew the importance of balance. He was sadistic, cruel and ambitious. He wanted middle Earth for himself to watch and mock at mortals suffering in his reign of chaos and terror.

Evil begin his plans by working into hearts of mankind. Those who cannot resist the temptation of power and immortality sold their souls to him and became his slaves. Evil called his slaves Demons, and cursed them to feed on blood of the living for their immortality.

Darkness knew his son's deed and wanted to stop him. However, before he could do anything, Evil overthrew him and killed him. With his dying breath, Darkness blessed the whole of middle Earth with love; the power of self-sacrificial, to curb the selfishness and the greed that Evil used to lure mankind into working for his wicked deeds.

With the death of Darkness, middle Earth was thrown into a reign of chaos. Light knew everything but was powerless to stop Evil's doing. She could only create powers to deal against Evil and his slaves but could not use them. She had long created the power of the 5 elements and was waiting in the Mountains of Hope for the right Man. Only Man with the purest of hearts could see and climb the mountain. Light waited for a century but still no soul could see the mountains.

Just when all hopes were gone, 5 warriors managed to climb the mountain and was given the power of the 5 elements; Metal, Wood, Water, Fire and Earth. The 5 warriors then fought with Evil to save middle Earth. They fought for a hundred days and in the end, Evil lost. However, he sought to come back and claim middle Earth after a century. After the fight, the 5 warriors fell. Light took their souls and blessed them and reincarnate them with the powers they were given. She sent them backed to middle Earth and told Mankind that the 5 warriors will walk the Earth once more and will protect them from any harm if Evil revives.

Mankind renamed the 5 warriors as the 5 Protectors as a mark of respect and with each generations, they retold the story of how Evil was defeated to their young and watched closely to their young to see if they were one of the 5 Protectors.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

82 years have past since Evil was last banished. Light has been searching for the reincarnation of the 5 protectors but was all in vain. Just when she thought that this might be the end of Middle Earth, her pet Unicorn brought a piece of happy news; the 5 protectors have been found. Light went to visit their parents and swore to train the 5 protectors so that they would be able to fight Evil when the time has come.

17 years later….

'This is the one last chance you've got to leave Middle Earth and return to Hell,' a fine young lady spoke with great authority with her sword pointing at the Demon who was scorning at her.

The Demon laughed slyly, sending chills down the spines of the innocent villages. 'What makes you think you can deport me back to Hell?' screeched the Demon as he held a young girl hostage. 'If you are not going to back away, I will devour this little girl right now!'

'All right, you had your chance,' the young lady murmured to herself. 'I going to hit your right cheek snatched the girl away from you and finish you off with my sword of justice' she shouted to the Demon. The Demon was shocked but before he could react, he felt a strong punched on his right cheek. The force was so great that he had to let go of the small girl and use both of his hands to push against the ground just to stabilize himself. Just when his hands touched the rough soil of the ground, he heard the young lady said ' Game over'. As he lifted up his head, he saw a shiny sword coming towards his face.

The Demon let out a terrible screamed and fall towards the ground. 'Back to Hell you filthy Demon,' she said as she started chanting. The ground around the Demon began shaking and soon split open to reveal the fiery realm of Hell. The young lady stared at the Demon and lifted him up towards to openings of the ground. She smiled, a sense of achievement overwhelms her, and she threw the Demon back to realm of Hell. The floor started closing back again. She turned towards and the little girl and ask if she's okay.

'Big sis, thank you for saving me,' the little girl smiled sweetly,' may I know your name?'

'I'm Makino Tsukushi and it's my duty to protect Mankind,' Tsukushi smiled back and immediately got on to her horse. 'Bye for now.' She rode back towards the mountains.

'Hey Tsukushi, how many Demons have you deported back to hell this month?' a fine young man with somewhat curly hair asked as he saw her riding back to the mountains while he was up in a tree.

'10 Demons. How about you, Mimasaka?' Tsukushi asked, still riding.

'20,' Mimasaka answered as he leaped from tree to tree to catch up with Tsukushi. Even though Tsukushi was ridding a horse, Mimasaka caught up with her effortlessly. He had master the art of speed, and the forest terrain was his forte. After catching up with her, he leaped from the trees to the horse back and sat behind her.

'How is it that you always managed to deport so many Demons back to Hell?' Tsukushi asked, hating the feeling of losing to Mimasaka

'Well, you could have deported more Demons than me if you quit asking why they come here or if they have not hurt any Humans,' Mimasaka replied sarcastically. Tsukushi kept quiet. She did not want to talk to Mimasaka any more knowing that he will never understand her. The only person who could really understand her in the team would be only Him.

(Back in training school)

'Hey, you guys are finally here! Sensei has been waiting for you for a long time,' a young lady screeched.

'Sakurako, this is the last time I will repeat myself. DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!' Mimasaka bellowed. He hated girls who scream a lot, yet he has to tolerate this teammate of his whom like a teenage spoilt girl screams everyday. 'Life is full of irony' he thought to himself, as he shook his head. He did not like shouting at girls for it's against his principle of 'girls should always be treated with care and concern' but looking at Sakurako, he simply have to shout at her. Guess that's what they call clash of elements aka clash of eight characters.

Sakurako looked at Mimasaka, and smiled slyly. Mimasaka shirked at that look but before he could say anything, Sakurako threw a fine gold plated dagger towards his right feet. The dagger flew across in the air with amazing speed and accurately pined itself right through Mimasaka's shoe. Thank God Mimasaka did not move for if he did move, the dagger would had pined itself to his toes. Mimasaka broke out in cold sweat as he watched Sakurako slowly walk over.

'I'm sorry Mimasaka san. But I just don't like it when people shout at me,' Sakurako said with an innocent look on her face as she bend down to take her dagger back.

'Enough of all that nonsense,' a handsome guy with sleepy eyes walked out of the hall.

Tsukushi smiled as she said, 'Rui, you came at the right time. The two of them are fighting again.' Rui nodded his head lightly, and Tsukushi immediately understood. He will stop Sakurako's foolish acts while Mimasaka and her would go into the hall and meet sensei. Even though the 5 of them have been staying with each other since young, only Rui seems to share the same telepathy with her. He knew why she always makes sure that the Demons she deported are those who deserved to be in Hell. He knew why she loves to ride a Horse so much even though she could travel faster without riding. On the thought of this, she blushed.

'Tsukushi hurry up! Sensei's waiting!' Mimasaka said as he tugged her along.

In the Grand Hall

'You have finally returned,' Light spoke gently as she turned away from the fireplace and look at the duo that she had wanted to see for the past few days.

'Sensei,' Mimasaka and Tsukushi said with great respect for light in unison as they bow.

'My children,' Light paused. After living with them and raising them as her own children, she reluctantly had to give them their powers and sent them to war against Evil. 'The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny as the 5 protectors. I have already given powers to your other peers and now, I shall bestow you these powers too.' Both Mimasaka and Tsukushi looked at Light in shock. They knew they had to fight Demons and Evil but they had never thought that they would be given their powers so soon.

'But sensei, we are not qualified yet,' Tsukushi said in a small voice as she thought of the great responsibility of protecting the whole of Mankind. Mimasaka nodded, though he knew he had the skills to deport Demons, he knew it would take more than his skills to master the power that will be given to him.

'My children, you have underestimated yourselves. Trust me, you are stronger that what you perceive yourselves to be,' Light smiled gently. 'Now, Mimasaka, come forth and receive your power.' Immediately, Mimasaka kneeled in front of Light. 'Mimasaka, you have master the art of speed. In addition, you are gifted with the ability to see what other cannot perceive. Therefore, I hereby bestow you the power of the Wood Element and hope it will assist you in you way to slay Demons and protect the weak.' At this instance, Mimasaka felt a surged of energy through his body. The energy wasn't as scary as he thought, instead, it felt warm.

'Thank you sensei,' Mimasaka relied as he looked at his hands which was emitting soft green light at this instant. Even without exhibiting his power, he could feel the superiority of it.

'Tsukushi, your turn now,' Light spoke with pride. Tsukushi had been her favourite student. She was the brightest, always the first to master whatever skills she was imparting to them, yet never once was she full of herself. She was humble, always willing to learn. 'Like Mimasaka, you have mastered the art of speed. You have also a kind nature and can keep your cool better than your peers. The power I'm going to give you is the power of the Fire Element. With your cultivation, you should be able to curb the rage Fire brings along together with its superior power. But do not fret, should you lose your cool, I have instructed Rui to look after you. I'm sure Rui will be a great partner to you.' Tsukushi nodded and closed her eyes as she felt the power of Fire surrounding her. She could feel the rage that Fire has brought along slowly. She took a deep breath and began to curb the rage. She opened her eyes and smiled at Light, showing her that she has rage completely in her hands. 'Now that you have been given your powers, I shall give you your 1st assignment that requires you to use your powers. Mimasaka, you shall take a rest and summon Rui to see me. Tsukushi, you shall stay behind.'

'Sensei, you asked to see me?' Rui asked with sleepy eyes. Light nodded and signal both Tsukushi and Rui to look at the mystical mirror on the wall. The mirror lighted up with soft cream light and began showing a demon that is 2 m tall with a head so hideous that it was to painful to look at it directly.'

'That's the Blood demon, one of guardians of the West entrance to Evil's castle. He preys on virgin teenagers and feed on their blood. He loves to torture his victims by breaking their limbs and hearing them scream before sucking their blood. Such evil and cruel actions must be stopped!' Light said with anger looking at how the Demon was treating the innocent villagers. 'Tsukushi and Rui, your job is to stop the Blood Demon and deport him back to Hell so that he will not be able to commit Sins on Middle Earth'

'Shouldn't we just kill him?' Rui asked, after seeing the actions of the Blood Demon he felt that such Demon does not deserve to be given a second chance.'

'You may kill him only if he refuses to change for the better,' Light replied, feeling sad for the Demon for he was a human before he chose to sell his soul. 'Now, go quick and save the lives of the innocent. The Blood Demon may be strong but with your powers you should be able to defeat him.'

TBC….

Reviews please! Sorry chapter 1 took so long to be written 


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! I wanted to write this fiction long ago but was worried I could not finish it. Anyway, here's a new chapter. R&R please!

Chapter 2:

* * *

(In Hell)

* * *

'So you have failed your task,' a man hidden by the shadows hissed.

'Master, have mercy on me. The protector's far too powerful for me to deal,' the Demon who was previous deported back to Hell by Tsukushi begged in half crying manner. Every demon present at the Court knew he was afraid that the Man whom they Master would kill him, or worse, torture him beyond what Death could bring.

'I thought you were confident of defeating the Protectors?' the Master snarled fuming with rage. 'She was alone, yet you were powerless against her!'

'Master... Master….' the Demon cried, 'let me explain…'

'Save your explanation. My world has no place for a wimp like you,' Master growled as he stood up and gave him a deadly glare.

Shadows swept across the Demon, passing through him like knives and swords stabbed right through him. 'Master! Master!' the Demon screamed in such agony that all present covered their ears. Within seconds, the Demon was reduced to nothing but a pool of blood.

'This is the Fate of those who are incapable,' the Master warned. 'If there's nothing else, all may leave except my advisor.' All except one of the demon took their bow and left the room.

'Master, your demonic powers have once again increased,' the Demon known as the Advisor spoke monotonously. He showed no emotions at all, it was as if he had no feelings, no fear, and happiness whatsoever.

'Yes, my faithful advisor. But still these powers are nothing against the 5 protectors. I would need stronger powers to take over Middle Earth,' the Master said clenching his right fist.

'Yes, Master. You will need greater powers to fulfill the prophecy. Master will take over Middle Earth and rein Chaos. I have just the right thing for Master to increase your powers to beyond this world. Just follow my instructions…'

TBC

Author's Note: I know this is a little short but I just want to stop here. Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So sorry for my slow updates but hope you'll still support me! Read, enjoy and review please! Flamings are welcome too.

Chapter 3

* * *

'Rui, how long will we take to reach the village?' Tsukushi asked impatiently as she thought of how many more innocent lives would be lost as they travel towards the village. They have been riding for the whole day without stopping yet it seems forever to get to their destination. 

'At this rate we are traveling, we should be reaching the village at dusk,' Rui replied as he stopped and checked for their location. 'Don't worry. We will reach there before he kills another.' Tsukushi nodded as she looked down at the road in embarrassment. Rui had once again figured out what she was thinking. It was as if he could see right through her and she can't help but wonder if Rui knew how she felt about him. 'Let's go now,' Rui urged as he suddenly had a very bad feeling. With that, the duo started ridding again at maximum speed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cliff near the village

* * *

'Master, I will do my utmost in destroying the Protectors,' the Blood Demon bowed towards a strangely blue glowing light. The Blood Demon gave a devilish smile as he prepared himself for a fight in which he was confident of winning.

* * *

At the village

* * *

A loud scream of agony and terror rang through the whole village as the Blood Demon captured a young girl of age 10. . 'Please do not take my child!' the Mother begged on her knees as she saw the Blood Demon leaving her house. She had been a widow for three years and had just come back from work. The Blood Demon laughed evilly as he pulled the poor girl by the hair and killed the Mother before walking slowly towards the Village Hall. 'Mummy!' the poor girl screamed in horror as she watched the Demon killed her Mother effortlessly like crushing ants. The Blood Demon laughed even harder now. He loved to see tragedies, see how pathetic Human life is. All he needed to do was to click his fingers and they all ended up dead, that was how vulnerable life is which was why he had made the decision, so long ago, to sell his soul to Evil. 

'Let her go!' a female voice echoed through the village. Within a split second, a sword flew towards the Demon. The Demon let go of the girl and leaped towards the entrance of the village, expecting to see Tsukushi, the Fire Protector. True enough, Tsukushi stood at the entrance. She had heard the cries of the girl and left Rui with her horse and came to the village first. 'You will not live to see the Dawn,' Tsukushi shouted with anger as she felt a sudden surge of rage in her blood.

'We shall see, Protector,' the Blood Demon hissed sarcastically and he leaped out of the village towards the cliff.

'Don't you dare run!' Tsukushi roared as she chase after the Blood Demon completely forgotten that she was supposed to wait for Rui before making any other moves besides rescuing the little girl. The Blood Demon gave a little smirk as he saw Tsukushi after him, all was going according to what he had planned.

The Blood Demon stopped at the edge of the very same cliff he had spoken with his Master. 'There's no escape for you now,' Tsukushi grinned.

'No wonder they say the Fire Protector don't usually think before they act,' the Blood Demon derided as he took out a blood talisman, 'you have fallen for my trap. Star of darkness!' Immediately, Tsukushi felt an acute pain running through her veins. Before she could even mutter a spell, her whole body fell to the hard ground as if all energy has been drained out of her. 'The Star of Darkness drains any white energy that you may have my Protector. Without comprehending your powers you have no way in breaking my spell. You are just like any Human being now,' the Blood Demon scorned. Tsukushi stared at the Blood Demon with hatred as she could not move a single inch. 'Don't worry, I'll send you to meet your doom after I take care of your pesky little partner,' the Blood Demon said mockingly as he sensed an approaching power.

'Water of Purity, I command you, cleanse this soul of his Sins,' Rui ordered as he rode on his horse. Magical water appeared, binding the Blood Demon in the air. The Blood Demon screeched in agony as he felt painful stings at his arms and waist where the water banded. 'Tsukushi, I'm coming to save you,' Rui said as he got down the horse and started running towards the fallen Tsukushi.

'No you don't! Blood of the Tainted Souls rise above the Light!' the Blood Demon called loudly. Hundreds of the undead crawled out of the Earth and attacked Rui. Rui took out his sword and strike those who were in his path to save Tsukushi. 'Even if I have to die today, I would want the Fire Protector to die with me!' the Blood Demon yelled as he realized it would a matter of time before Rui slay all the undead while he is disintegrating every second as the magic of the Water of Purity work on him. 'Master, I have not failed you,' he whispered as he took a deep breath. 'Axe of Death!' A large axe appeared in the air and cut the cliff at the point just after Tsukushi. The Blood Demon knew that though Tsukushi is drained of her powers but Light would be able to protect her from any magic that would take her life. The only way that Tsukushi could be killed at this instance is to plunge right into the deep valley beneath the cliff.

'Tsukushi!' Rui shouted as he watched the cliff broke into 2 pieces and Tsukushi was on her way down to the valley. Rui rushed to the edge but it was too late. 'Tsukushi!' Rui kneel down as his eyes turned red. He had always thought that he would be able to save Tsukushi out of any trouble she was in but now all he could do was to watch her fall to her death. He hated this feeling and hated the Blood Demon for killing Tsukushi. He turned and glared at the Blood Demon as he muttered a chant. The Blood Demon screamed in misery as he disintegrates to nothing. 'Tsukushi, I have avenged for you.' Rui sat on the cold soil of the Earth, weeping softly as he conjured a white rose and threw it down the cliff.

* * *

TBC... Reviews pls 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: sorry for the low updates

Author's Note: sorry for the low updates! Hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Read and Reviews please! Reviews give me the strength to work on following chapters! Haha :)

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

After falling from the cliff, Tsukushi found herself waking up in a totally unfamiliar room. The room was rather small and simple. Its walls were painted in white and were fitted with wooden windows. The pale moon shone its light through these windows and onto the walls, creating somewhat a cold feeling to the room. Little fragrant candles were lilted at the four corners, making the room smell of lovely lavender and added a touch of coziness to the seemingly cold room. 'Am I dead yet?' Tsukushisilently asked herself. After all, she did fell from a high cliff and it was unlikely for her, who had her powers sucked away, to survive the fall.

'I see you've woken up,' a young man said, standing at the door. Tsukushi could not see his face as the little candles could not give enough light to the room. 'You must be hungry. Lay still while I prepare your meal.' With that, the young man left Tsukushi alone to rest.

'Where am I?' Tsukushi wondered as she tried to get on her feet. As she used her strength to get off bed, she was sure she was not dead. Sharp pains ran through her as she forced herself to move out of bed. 'Well, if I could feel so much pain, I guess I'm not dead yet,' she joked as the unbearable pain ran through her nerves each time she moved. When she finally sat up, she figured out that she did not have the strength to tolerate the pain anymore. So she sat upright and did not move anymore.

'What do you think you are doing?!' the young man shouted as he stood at the door. He had brought along with him a bowl of porridge and could not believe that Tsukushi defied him and forced herself to sit up. 'Do you know how difficult it was for me to save you?!' he bellowed angrily. For the past few days, he had been with her all day round to nurse her back to health. He knew that she was badly injured and too much movement could cause the wounds inflicted on her to open up again.

'I am sorry. I was trying to move,' Tsukushi said in a small voice. She was startled by this young man who saved her life and bellowed at her. She had never been scolded so loudly before, not even when she was at fault and Light chided her. But as the young man moved towards her, the feeling of rage built up in her. She could recognize the aura that was emitted from the young man. She had seen this aura countless times and was never wrong about it. 'Stay away from me, Demon. Any closer, I swear I would kill you,' Tsukushi said as her face turned cold, totally void of any emotions.

'Is that all you can say to your life savior?' the young man asked, putting the bowl of porridge onto the table. He took a chair and sat in front of Tsukushi. 'If I had wanted to kill you, Protector, I could have easily done so while you were in coma. I would not even have saved you and just left you at the bottom of the cliff to die. Besides, what can you do now? You know you do not have the strength to kill me.'

The young Demon was right. He had many chances to kill her but he did not. Instead, he saved her. Perhaps he was one of those who were Demons because they had no choice. Perhaps he was borne a Demon, but had a heart of a Human.

'I am sorry for my actions,' Tsukushi apologized and smiled awkwardly. 'Thank you for saving me. I am Makino Tsukushi, and may I have the honor to know the name of my benefactor?'

'That is more like it,' the young Demon smiled, 'I am Doumyouji Tsukasa. Now that you have just woken up, I'm sure you are feeling hungry. Here, let me feed you with some porridge.'

Tsukushi would have refused to let him feed if she had the strength. Knowing that it was better for Doumyouji to feed her, Tsukushi obediently opened her mouth as Doumyoujiblew at the porridge to cool it down and fed her spoons after spoons. She remembered that it had been a long time since someone last fed her. When she was five, she recalled, she had refused to eat as her Sensei, Light, chided her for being playful. To coax her into eating, Rui would feed her at every meal till she cooled down and wasn't upset with Sensei anymore. With her memories of Rui gently feeding her, she can't help but blushed. It was fortunate for her that the room was poorly lilted, for if Doumyouji had seen her, he would have mistaken her for having a crush on him.

'It's time for you to rest now,' Doumyouji commanded, 'I had this room lilted with lavender scented candles so you could sleep better. This is my room and I have no intention to sleep outside in this cold weather.'

'You are sleeping in this room with me?' Tsukushi asked with her eyes opened. She had never shared a room, other than with her teammates. Her thoughts ran wild, as she imagined what will happen if Doumyouji forced himself upon her.

'Don't worry. I'm not sleeping on the bed,' Doumyouji said, laughing as he saw the funny expressions on Tsukushi's face. 'I'm sleeping over there, far away from you.' Doumyouji pointed to the couch at the opposite end. 'Should you need anything, wake me up alright?'

Tsukushi nodded and thank him for letting her sleep on the bed. Tsukushi had good impression of Doumyouji and was sure that they'll become good friends. As she lay on the bed, she kept thinking how she could send her message to Sensei and Rui to tell them she was safe and need not worry about her. But without her powers, she could not send them a message and the only option was to wait for her powers to return. As she took a deep breath, the smell of lavender penetrated her lungs and relaxed her mind. Soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

TBC…. Reviews pls!


End file.
